<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Racing Mind by kingstoken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266668">Racing Mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken'>kingstoken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coda, Episode: s02e01 Catspaw, Established Relationship, Extra Treat, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:20:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bones, are you okay?"  McCoy rubbed his forehead.</p><p>“I will be.  I just need time to process this, I think, but don't' tell Spock.”  The door swished open.</p><p>“Do not tell me what?” said Spock, as he entered the room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trick or Treat Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Racing Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat/gifts">firecat</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>McCoy was laying down in his quarters, but the nap he had been hoping for alluded him.  His mind was racing, so different from before.  Well, he might as well get up and work on his report.  He poured himself a glass of bourbon, and had just sat down to his computer when the door swished open.</p><p>“Jim.”</p><p>“Bones” Kirk said sitting down in the chair across from him “Nurse Chapel said you were resting.”</p><p>“I was, or I guess I should say, I tired.”</p><p>“I noticed you were awful restless last night.”</p><p>“I'm sorry about that, I didn't keep y'all awake, did I?”</p><p>“Don't worry about it.  Bones, are you okay?"  McCoy rubbed his forehead.</p><p>“I will be.  I just need time to process this, I think, but don't' tell Spock.”  The door swished open.</p><p>“Do not tell me what?” said Spock, as he entered the room.</p><p>“Dammit, you can hear through titanium doors?”</p><p>“Yes, especially if I am directly on the other side.” </p><p>“Gentlemen, putting the eavesdropping aside, Bones, why didn't you want Spock to know?” </p><p>“Because if I tried to explain he would insist on doing one of his Vulcan voodoo things, and I don't want that.”  Spock was offended, others might not have seen it, but McCoy could read his subtle facial shifts.</p><p>“Doctor, I would never force you-”</p><p>“I know, Spock, I know you wouldn't.  I don't know why I said that.  I guess the idea of a mind-meld right now is more than I can handle, my mind is a little raw.”</p><p>“Your mind feels raw?” Kirk asked with concern.</p><p>“I'm not explaining this well.”</p><p>“You haven't really explained anything at all.”</p><p>“Jim's right” said Spock “Leonard, we can not properly assess the situation if you do not even try to explain what is happening to you.”  </p><p>“Alright.  That woman, or whatever she was, down on the planet, she prodded and searched my mind, looking for I don't know what.  Afterwards, it was like she zapped all my mental energy, my mind had never been so foggy before, the simplest thoughts were more than I could comprehend.  In actuality, I wanted to sleep more than anything.”  </p><p>“But she wouldn't let you, she needed you to be her puppet” said Kirk.</p><p>“Exactly, but ever since her hold on me broke I've been having the opposite problem, it's like my mind won't shut up, it's racing a mile minute.”</p><p>“Leonard” said Spock “there are meditation techniques that I can teach you, to help quiet the mind, and they would not require any telepathy or touching.”</p><p>“For the record, I'm usually more than happy to have you touch me, but I don't know Spock, I've never been very successful at mediation.”</p><p>“Bones, what would it hurt to give it a try?” asked Jim.  McCoy sighed.</p><p>“Okay.”  </p><p>They moved the furniture out of the way.  Kirk and McCoy sat down on the floor across from Spock, Kirk decided to join them, to support Bones.  Spock lead them through simple breathing techniques, his melodious voice telling them when to breath in and out, and encouraging them to focus on their breath.  After about twenty minutes Kirk felt a sudden weight against his side, he opened his eyes to see Bones asleep on his shoulder.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>